As an angular velocity sensor, for example, a vibration type gyro sensor is widely known. The vibration type gyro sensor detects an angular velocity by causing a vibrator to vibrate at a predetermined frequency in advance and detecting Coriolis force generated in the vibrator by the use of a piezoelectric element or the like. Typically, the vibration type gyro sensor (hereinafter, referred to as sensor device) is mounted on the same substrate as an integrated circuit (IC) that oscillates the vibrator, detects the angular velocity, and so on in parallel as a package component (see Patent Document 1).
By the way, in view of downsizing of an installed electronic apparatus, it is desirable to achieve downsizing of the sensor device and a reduction in costs. However, in the mounting method above, it is necessary to ensure a footprint for mounting at least the sensor and the IC. That is disadvantageous in pursuing downsizing and the reduction in costs.
In view of this, Patent Document 2 describes a sensor device having a configuration in which an accommodation portion that accommodates a controller (IC) is formed in a multi-layer wiring board of ceramic or the like and a gyro sensor is disposed in the accommodation portion. This gyro sensor is formed of a three-axis gyro sensor that is rectangular as a whole and mounted over the controller accommodated in the accommodation portion. With this, mounting regions of the gyro sensor and the controller overlap with each other, such that the footprint can be reduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-230691
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-164091